


Keep Me Warm

by Arcane (BelovedPoison)



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fean - Freeform, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, McDickerman, Mentions of Sexual Content, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, but does not actually contain sexual content, sinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedPoison/pseuds/Arcane
Summary: Walking home in a snowstorm was a bad idea. But hey, at least Sean has something special waiting for him when he gets home. TWO very special someones actually and Sean is cold. He needs warming up and Finn and Jake are both more than content to help him do so.
Relationships: Finn McNamara/Jacob Hackerman, Finn McNamara/Sean Diaz, Finn/Sean/Jacob, Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn, Sean Diaz/Jacob "Jake" Hackerman, Sean Diaz/Jacob Hackerman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Mackie over on the Fean discord server. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays from your Secret Santa!
> 
> I have been through this thing a million times and I'm sorry, but I hope this is better than I think it is! <3 I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And to anyone else reading this, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays of all kinds and I hope maybe you'll enjoy this brief glimpse of fluff from my three fav boys. <3

Feeling the cold sink deeper into his bones, Sean quickened his pace and shoved his hands into his pockets. Walking across the campus in a near snowstorm was definitely not the best idea. But the thought of what would be waiting for him when he got back spurred him on and made it so worth it.  
  
He couldn't wait to spend an entire week just curled up inside and lazing about. It sounded like the most perfect holiday season he could think of. Well almost. He would be missing a few very important people, but he had two incredibly important ones with him, so it balanced out.  
  
Shivering, he kicked the main door open and shouldered his way inside, stamping the snow off his shoes with a soft huff. The first thing to hit him were the intermingled scents of hot chocolate and peppermint. He found his lips twitching into a faint smile at that and stepped into their living room, pulling his coat off as he went.  
  
“Oh h-hey Sean. You're home,” came a soft voice from the general area of the sofa.  
  
He turned and let out a soft snort at the sight before him. Jake was curled up on one end of their worn, but soft sofa, wearing what Sean could only presume was either a joke or a gift from an older relative. A very badly knitted reindeer, that looked kind of lopsided on a background of red and green with splashes of white. It was garish, dorky and utterly terrible, but on Jacob? It looked fucking adorable.  
  
Still, there was no way Sean was going to let that one go without saying 'something' at least.  
  
“Hey Jake. Uh nice sweater,” he replied with a wink and a chuckle.  
  
Jake blushed and plucked at the material with a shrug. “It was a gift. My aunt she uh... she thinks people still wear these at Christmas.”  
  
His brown eyes locked onto the sofa instead of him and Sean instantly felt bad. “Hey,” he said stepping towards him and cupping his chin in his cold hands. “It looks cute on you. Dorky, but cute.”  
  
“Sean, your hands are freezing!” Jake gasped and reached out. He grabbed Sean's hands, tugged him down onto the sofa beside him and began rubbing his hands between his own.  
  
He wanted so badly to make a very inappropriate joke about that and have Jake falling about like a blushing mess again. The instant his rough hands covered his though, Sean could do nothing but collapse back and let out a groan of appreciation. Jake was warm, so warm and gentle, his gorgeous brown eyes locked onto his own while he chewed his lip worriedly.  
  
It made Sean really, really want to kiss him, but he resisted. For now. Jake was always a little hesitant at first and he was so intent on warming him up that Sean didn't actually want to distract him or cause him to stop. He really was way too cold.  
  
His lips still quirked up at the edges though and he couldn't keep from staring at his lips every time Jake released his lower one, only to catch it between his teeth again or swipe his tongue over it, concentration written all over his face. It was nice, amazing actually. He'd missed this casual contact, this intimate sweetness they shared while he'd been so busy studying.  
  
“Finn! Sean's home and he's cold! So cold.” Jake called out suddenly, a soft smile twitching at the edges of his lips.  
  
Sean almost kissed him again, his fingers twitched in Jakes hold, intent on reaching out for him so he could do just that. But he stopped short when a figure appeared in the doorway to their kitchen, a beaming smile stretched across his tattooed face and his blue eyes lighting up at seeing him.  
  
“Hey sweetie, made ya some cocoa.” He held the mugs up as he moved over towards the sofa and placed them on the table.  
  
All of a sudden there were two pairs of hands running over his skin. Finn's hands started rubbing up and down his arms and sides, warming his body, while Jake's were still covering his own hands.  
  
“Mmmm, thanks Finn,” Sean finally replied after a short silence.  
  
Hot cocoa, peppermint flavoured by the scent in the air and one boyfriend cuddled up to him from behind, while the other warmed his still frozen hands. This was all Sean could have ever wanted in life right now to be honest. It was more than he thought he deserved sometimes. But it was good, so damn good and there was no way he was ever giving this up now that he'd found it.  
  
“One sec,” he told Jake, and lifted one hand to stretch it up and run it over Finn's cheek. “Cold Finn.”  
  
“Shit sweetie! You shove ya hands in a snow bank or something out there?!” Finn gasped and jerked away from him, blue eyes wide with surprise.  
  
Sean laughed and let Jake take his hand back with a soft sigh. He shook his head. “Nah, just forgot my gloves.”  
  
He closed his eyes and relaxed into their joint hold for a second, grateful his hands were warming up ever quicker thanks to Jake's single minded attention. Though they were still cold by normal standards.  
  
He blinked his eyes back open and narrowed them in thought as he watched Jake.  
  
“Cold Jake. Come here, warm me up? Please?”  
  
Jake cocked his head to the side and Finn laughed from behind them. “I uh... thought I was.” Jake replied even though he complied and moved forward a little.  
  
“Hmm, well yeah but not enough.” Sean grasped at Jake's sweater and tugged until he shifted forward and straddled his hips. Sean's hands went to his waist then. Instantly they slipped beneath his sweater and stroked over warm skin.  
  
Jake jerked at the cold touch and hissed quietly. “Sean that's... cold!”  
  
“So warm me up more then,” he shot back.  
  
Sean shrugged as if he didn't realise what he'd done and leaned up to brush his stubbly cheek against Jake's bearded one. He felt Finn shift behind him and found himself and Jake pulled down until his head was resting on Finn's chest while Jake sprawled in his own lap.  
  
Yeah shit, THIS was why he'd been so looking forward to this break. Lying on top of each other on the sofa, making out with both of his boyfriends, or else waking up to their faces in the morning. Waking to sheets twisted around their bodies, legs tangled together so they barely knew where one ended and the others began...  
  
He nipped lightly at Jake's ear and then tilted his head back to nip at Finn's neck. Jake still shivered at his cool touch, at the way his fingers explored his back and sides, but he wasted no time in leaning forward to press his lips to Sean's with a soft moan. His entire body pressed close to Sean's, warmed him faster than ever. Finn's fingers meanwhile slipped beneath his own sweater and shifted around to brush over his stomach.  
  
“Sean,” Jake whispered, lips dangerously close to his own neck now.  
  
Yeah this was the life. Sean buried a hand in Jacob's hair and tugged lightly, guiding him down until their lips met once more, flicked his tongue over Jake's. He was rewarded almost immediately with Jake parting them and hesitantly sweeping his tongue over his own.  
  
It was his turn to shiver at that. He closed his eyes, relished in the feel of Finn's fingertips as they danced over his skin while Jake's mouth moved languidly against his.  
  
Jake's kisses were always unhurried, soft and seeking. They never failed to make Sean feel like his body temperature was climbing rapidly all the same and right now, it was the perfect way to continue warming up.  
  
With one hand on the back of Jake's neck and the other continuously stroking over his back, Sean melted into the kiss, attempting to pull him closer, breath quickly becoming a forgotten thing until Finn's lips attached to his neck once more.  
  
He began to suck a dark mark into the skin of his neck. Sean tore himself away from Jake to gasp out loud and reached back to clutch at whatever part of Finn he could reach.

“F-fuck! Finn!”  
  
“Hmm, maybe after hot chocolate sweetheart. It's gonna get cold.” Finn gave him a crooked grin and reached past him, to pull Jake towards him.  
  
Trapped between them, Sean could only watch in a dazed stupor at the way their bodies seemed to shift so perfectly towards each other, even with him stuck between them. He sighed at the way their mouths moved together in a dance they'd long become fluent in. It was like the best movie ever and he really didn't want it to end, but he suddenly really wanted that hot chocolate now.  
  
“OK, OK. Porn later, hot chocolate first,” he laughed as he pressed both hands to Jake's chest and shoved him back playfully.  
  
Finn pulled away slightly. He cocked his head to the side at the way Jake's cheeks flooded with a crimson flush and shrugged. “Hey, pretty sure we could find some way to use it IN the porn if ya wanted sweetie.”  
  
His heart rate kicked up a notch at the things Finn was implying they could be doing instead. Brown eyes searched both of his boyfriends faces and he actually considered it for a second before dismissing it entirely. Waaaaaay too much mess and it was just plain weird, yeah no thanks.  
  
He twisted when Jake clambered off his lap to sit beside him, one hand pausing for a second before it rested on his thigh and reached out for Finn now. Finn remained still, a knowing grin on his face and watched him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Thank you,” he murmured, lips just barely brushing over Finn's.  
  
“Ya didn't even drink it yet sweetie.” Finn replied, fingers brushing a lock of hair from off Sean's forehead.  
  
“Shut up,” he grumbled and kissed him.  
  
Finn's kisses were always way less hesitant than Jake's but no less sweet or loving. Sean couldn't get enough of the way he kissed him like Sean was everything in the whole world Finn had ever wanted and now he couldn't believe he got to keep it. He cupped his face in his hand and kissed him back, sighing into the kiss when Jake's hand ran up and down his thigh.  
  
Finally, Finn pulled back yet again, fingers tracing along Sean's jaw and brushing over his lips. “Drink sweetie, it'll warm you up.”  
  
“Already warm thanks to you two,” he replied turning towards Jake as he grabbed his cup off the side and held it in his hands.  
  
It smelled absolutely amazing and when he finally took a sip, he realised it tasted even better. He let out a soft hum of appreciation and smiled when Jacob flopped back with him, head resting on his shoulder and hand returning to his thigh.  
  
“Hey you gonna take care of him a sec Angel? Gotta go do somethin' real quick.” Finn asked, voice low and teasing.  
  
“Uh y-yeah. Yes I... Yes.”  
  
Jake shivered when Finn got up with a wink and pressed a swift kiss to his cheek and blushed once more before snuggling up to Sean.  
  
He couldn't help but think that Jake was too damned cute when he got flustered and Finn was honestly great at doing that. Sean wanted to say it was a Jake only thing, but he knew as well as they all did, that he was exactly the same. Even now, there were times when Finn could make him feel like a blushing virgin no matter how hard he tried.  
  
“Hey I'm perfectly capable you know,” Sean complained, taking a big sip of his hot chocolate. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Just relax baby. Be right back.”  
  
Finn winked again and walked into the bedroom leaving Sean frustrated and confused. He didn't really have a chance to think much about it because Jake kissed his neck and immediately distracted him. Sean let him, because honestly he might be warm now, but he would never say no to that kind of distraction. He placed his cup down on the side and gave Jake all of his attention.  
  
“Sean, you should... should finish it,” Jake whispered, voice soft and slightly worried.  
  
Sean responded by reaching out for him and pulling him closer. “Maybe I wanna taste you more.”  
  
Jake's flushed cheeks darkened, but it didn't stop him from leaning in to the kiss and wrapping his arms tight around Sean. Sean lost himself in that kiss, those soft touches until Finn returned looking triumphant and a little mischievous. He pulled back from Jake with one last kiss to his cheek and reached out for the pile of cloth Finn held out to him.  
  
“Finn, what... Oh!” Sean looked at Finn and gave him that soft grin Finn always seemed to love.  
  
He peeled himself away from Jake and stood up with a quick kiss to Finn's cheek and then his lips. Of course Finn would think of this, he was too sweet not to.  
  
Sean shoved his jeans down and off before tossing his sweater onto the pile along with it. He could feel two sets of eyes roaming over his body when he did so, but all he could think about was dry, warm clothing and flopping back onto the sofa in a happy pile of boyfriends. He hastily pulled on the jogging bottoms and hoodie Finn brought him and grinned to himself.  
  
 **Now** he could relax properly. Comfy and warm and with his two favourite people wrapped tight around him.  
  
He settled back down, sipping at his drink once more while Finn and Jake settled in around him. He leaned heavily against Finn, body pressed to his chest while Jake's head settled on his shoulder, arms around his waist.

Sean hummed as silence settled around them, subtle touches from both Jake and Finn occasionally brushing over his clothed body and making him feel like he was drifting in a blissful sea of warmth and laziness.  
  
He barely even noticed when the now empty cup was tugged from his hands, just sank down onto him when Finn pulled him towards him. Arms wrapped tight around each other, lips pressed together he closed his eyes and let himself drift slightly. The feeling of Finn's tongue sliding against his own, the warmth of his hands slipping beneath his hoodie and Finn's body held in place by his own, was almost the most blissful feeling he remembered having.  
  
And it was only made perfect anyone could ever ask for when he reached behind him and tugged Jake's arm around him. Given the way Jake softly nuzzled against his neck, he was more than happy with this arrangement.  
  
Sprawled out on Finn's chest, he got lost in the sweetness of the moment, got lost in their lazy kisses and the way Jake shifted to squeeze into the gap between his body and the back of the sofa. He was part way sprawled over Finn as well and it made him sigh into the kiss. It was cramped, and stupid and he loved everything about it. Loved everything about the two men currently wrapped around him.  
  
Gentle touches to the face and slow kisses evolved into something a little more. More and more kisses shared between the three of them, a tangle of limbs and tongues and lips that didn't exactly burn a raging wildfire through Sean, but still sparked a slight fire within him.  
  
There wasn't any heat to their actions, just the gentle exploration of each other's bodies, the reassurance that they were all here, all OK and all happy.  
  
This was honestly Sean's favourite thing. It didn't have to evolve into sex or be anything more than just soft touches and languid kisses. It was just the three of them, wrapped up in each other, around each other. All of them content and in love and together.


End file.
